Blayt (KH Roleplay Race)
The Blayt are a mammalian, rodent like race hailing from the radiation and pathogen filled world of Blaytaar, and were (and probably still are) among the most dangerous races in the universe of the Personal Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Universe. Biology Blayt are large, rodentine lifeforms. They are bipedal, somewhat muscular, and have long, prehensile, rat like tails that can not only act as a "third hand" for manipulating objects, but also can be used as a lethal weapon in its own right. Their heads have an underbite, with a large pair of inscisors in the lower jaw, but the rest of their teeth are made for ripping and tearing flesh of their prey. Their saliva often carries pathogens, which is utilized by the Blayt as well. Upon biting a target, the blayt release the pathogens, a bacterium within their saliva, into the bloodstream of the enemy. The bacterium can literally cause flesh around the area of the bite to rot, but early warning signs of infection include a high fever, which gives the disease the name "Blayt Fever". As they evolved on a world that is infested with pathogens, and covered in high ammounts of radiation, their bodies adapted to survive in high radiation environments, and their immune system is so efficient that they are practically immune to just about all known diseases, and sometimes their bodies actually bond with a pathogen symbiotically to utilize as a natural bioweapon of their own. There are individuals that are capable of shapeshifting into another race, but they are rare mutations. Yet they are prized by the Blayt as "Infiltrators" that go into a homeworld or colony of another race without being noticed. such individuals included Zhao Klaw. Culture The Blayt are a malicious race that see all other races in the universe as either as "food" for the Blayt (as they are known for eating the flesh off the corpses of their enemies), or as slaves, and seek nothing more than to conquer the universe and its worlds. Technology The Blayt's technology revolved around weaponry of various sources, and all of their technology are powered by radiation of some kind. History Early History The Blayt evolved on the World od Blaytaar from a species of carnivorous rodents, and were lower on the foodchain of their homeworld before they made their first weapons and tools. before they invented gunpowder, "Eaten by predators" was the main cause of death for a Blayt individual, but afterwards, when guns gave them an edge against many of their natural predators, the main cause of death became "Death by gunshot", especially in wars between feuding tribes at the time. Once the Blayt took over their homeworld, they saw a spike in their population, and started exploring worlds outside their own, and with advanced weapons they developed at the time, they were able to take over many more "Primitive races" in their quest for universal dominance. The Blayt Wars Naturally, the other spacefaring races at the time started to see the Blayt as a threat to the entire universe and its beings, as the Blayt had no interest in peace and alliances. The Tyrians, among other races, were the first to declare war on the Blayt after the Blayt attacked one of the Tyrian colonies. The war was long and bloody, but eventually, with the help of other races that joined the cause, the Blayt were defeated and near extinct, as all Blayt Ships were destroyed, except for one that the military could not account for, they assumed it to be destroyed like the rest, and the Blayt driven to extinction. But as it turned out, the last Blayt Warship was merely disabled, and drifted in space helplessly, until it landed on the Ayakashan homeworld of Ayaki-III. The last of the Blayt that were on that ship went in hiding underground on that world, to build up their numbers in population before they even attempt to take on the surface of the of Ayaki-III. Rediscovery on Ayaki-III At somepoint, after his destruction in the past, but still yearning for revenge, the Spirit of Bryoka's worst enemy, Kuros, discovered the Blayt on Ayaki-III and spoke to their leader, General Zhao Klaw, and offered to help them gain revenge on the races that defeated them, in exchange for their loyalty to him, to which Zhao Klaw agreed. Years later, the Star Key Team, in their battle against the darkness, would rediscover the Blayt on Ayaki-III. During the Star Key Team's newest battle against a revived Kuros, the Blayt would gain the means to travel between worlds again using corridors of darkness, a power given to the species by Kuros himself. Relationships with other Races TBA Noteable Blayt *Zhao Klaw Category:Kingdom Hearts Related Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Races